Warrior Cat One-Shots
by ClawbreezeTheCat
Summary: (Disclaimer- I don't own warriors!) Okay, some of these one-shots are shots that are kind of weird or unexpected. Some are connected. But for the most part, these pairs are just ones that I thought were cute. The first one is a test. But yeah, please review!
1. GrayXSilver

GraystripexSilverstream

Silverstream's POV

I knew we couldn't do it. It was too complicated.

At first we met privately, but then Fireheart found out, and Mistyfoot, and Graypool.

Fireheart also started asking about Oakheart. Why?

Crookedstar, my father, saw Graystripe and I. As Graystripe left, he intervened and out came the yowling, the terrible yowling. He told me of Clan loyalty. He told me of the old tale of Ryewhisker of WindClan and Cloudberry of RiverClan. How Ryewhisker died because he didn't know whether to fight on the WindClan or RiverClan side. Crookedstar also then told me something. He told me he didn't want me to make the same mistake Oakheart did. I didn't get what he was talking about. Then I screamed some terrible, terrible things at him. Then I left. I never did apologize. My stupid, stupid mistake.

I wish I did.

I went to Graystripe and then the birthing. I knew I was dying. I could feel Willowbreeze, my mother, and Nightkit and Willowkit, my sisters, the ones who never lived. Poor Cinderpaw could do nothing about it. Fireheart stood there, desperately trying. My vision was fading. I told him to take care of my kits and I closed my eyes.

I saw my mother, my sisters, my grandfather, my grandmother, my uncle, s many more. What I never saw was Graystripe.

I watched Graypool die, murdered by Tigerstar. Poor Fireheart. Powerless to save her. Mother was so happy to be reunited with my aunt, her sister.

I watched Crookedstar cry. Graystripe joined Riverclan. My brave warrior. He abandoned Fireheart, Bluestar, his clan, for Featherkit and Stormkit. I never got to apologize to him. Crookedstar was terribly ill. It was killing him, and so Hailstar gathered me, Willowbreeze, Nightkit, Willowkit, Shellheart, Rainflower, and Oakheart, and we welcomed him over. I finally apologized, and he did too.

Graystripe went back to ThunderClan, which I was fine with. He found Millie, and I encouraged him to. I didn't care. What mattered was that he was happy.

Feathertail died, and Stormfur moved to the tribe with Brook. Huh. Feathertail would have moved to WindClan with Crowfeather, and Stormfur stayed with Brook. My aunt Bluefur also had half-clan kits, and so did Graystripe. Feathertail would have, and Stormfur had clan/tribe kits.

Millie almost died of greencough. She would have, if I didn't sustain her with a different. She know I help her, and she is most grateful. We have one thing in common; we both just want Graystripe to achieve happiness.

Poor Briarlight, almost killed by a falling tree. Graystripe was unhappy. As unhappy as when I died, or Millie almost died. But he recovered.

During the last battle, Leopardstar and I fought alongside Mistystar to fend off Dark Forest cats. I wished ThunderClan was next to RiverClan, so I could see Graystripe. But my happiness doesn't matter.

Only Graystripe's.


	2. TornXAsh

**_This takes place in A Dangerous Path. It is not so much as a romancy thing between Tornear and Ashfoot. I just needed to update. Also, Tawnyfur is a golden-brown she-cat who shows up in the allegiances of Rising Storm and A Dangerous Path. Her ominous ending led me to think of something… Interesting. (She's real, all right.)_**

_Sorry for taking so long to update. So I made this long._

* * *

**_ TornXAsh (and a bit of One/Tawny[fur, not pelt]?)_**

_Ashfoot let out a scream as _the third — and last kit — slid out.

Barkface let out an uneasy purr. He had rushed over once Tornear and Onewhisker had come back, telling him that Ashfoot's kits were coming. Tawnyfur, that faithful she-cat, and Webfoot had waited by Ashfoot inside an old abandoned tunnel. It was one of the unstable tunnels that

There were three of Ashfoot's kits. Tornear, Tawnyfur, and Onewhisker had waited outside the tunnel. Webfoot had gone to tell the clan. Two of the kits were squirming, one was completely still. He bent over the two. They were both lithe, gray toms. The silvery tabby she-kit was gone.

"What's wrong?" Ashfoot's amber eyes were dull, showing how tired she was, but she still strained to turn to look at her kits.

Barkface rushed in front of her face, hiding the dead she-kit. "Nothing. Two toms and a she-kit. All gray. Will you name them?"

Ashfoot glared at him. "Show them to me."

Barkface stared at her, horror evident in his eyes. He blinked it away and silently pushed the two toms to her, earning a mournful wail from them as their source of milk was stripped away. Barkface silently apologized to them.

Ashfoot hissed softly at Barkface and pushed the kits back to her belly, in the process, shoving Barkface away. He used the stub of his tail to push the stillborn closer.

Ashfoot turned her neck and lightly nuzzled the lighter gray tom with white splotches. "Cloudkit." She buried her nose in the darker gray one's tiny flank. "Crowkit."

She looked around. "Where is the other one. I was thinking of maybe Silver…" Her voice died away as Barkface stepped aside, revealing the miserable lump of fur. A shaft of moonlight sliced through the dimness and shone on little Silverkit.

"NO!" Ashfoot began to wail, her heart beginning to crack. "NO! SILVERKIT! STARCLAN! WHY ARE YOU SO — NO! WHY DID YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her grief was not over. The roof of the cave began to rumble. Her eyes widened.

Barkface gasped, "Ashfoot!" A large chunk fell and hit Barkface on the back of his neck, who promptly collapsed.

Ashfoot let out a screech, only quickening the process of a collapsing tunnel. Tawnyfur, Onewhisker, and Tornear sprinted to the inside. Tawnyfur began to help Ashfoot, but she hissed, "Take Silverkit!"

Tawnyfur was about to lift up Silverkit, but she whispered, "She's dead."

Ashfoot's eyes brimmed with tears. "I know that rabbit-brain! Just take her!" More chunks were falling now, into the large tunnel. Tawnyfur lifted up the limp Silverkit while Onewhisker dragged Barkface out, Crowkit lying on his neck. A huge amount of dirt fell on Ashfoot and half buried her.

Tornear watched in horror as she was buried. _No!_

He dragged her out. She had lost consciousness. Not surprising. She was going through a lot of shock right now. Her gray fur was dark, but the moon shone through the entrance hole enough for some light to show.

He touched her nose with his. She couldn't feel it, though. Could she ever feel all the care Tornear felt for her, rushing through his veins? He lifted her up and pulled her out the short way to the entrance.

Outside, Ashfoot awoke and whispered, "Cloudkit." The three cats eyes widened. There was a kit in there. The tunnel was collapsing very slowly. There was a slight chance.

Tawnyfur yowled, "I'll get 'im!" Onewhisker opened his mouth and took a step forward.

"Tawnyfur, no! It's too late! Remember our— NO!" The tunnel collapsed completely, sealing Cloudkit and Tawnyfur inside. Onewhisker rushed forward, but Barkface, who was up,bit on his loose shoulder fur, pushing him back.

"Onewhisker," he murmured. "She's gone."

Onewhisker went into hysterics. "She was having my kits…" Barkface nodded knowingly. Tornear and Ashfur crouched in silence, staring at Onewhisker. Ashfoot said nothing, her grief for Cloudkit and Silverkit filling her up.

* * *

**_ ~~Time Skip~~_**

A dog howling from the gorge echoed through the day. More barks followed, along with cats screaming.

In the nursery, Ashfoot lay there, her blue eyes filled with pain.

Tornear slunk in and curled up around Ashfoot, who let out a grunt of surprise. Crowkit, who was playing outside, was a quarter moon old, which means it had been a quarter moon since that fateful night, when three cats had perished. Silverkit had been buried by the collapsed tunnel entrance, as a tribute to the two who had disappeared.

Onewhisker had not been able to rest after they disappeared. He had dug on through day and night, and after four sunrises, he had found a brown she-cat's body, bent over a small gray tom-kit with white splotches. Of course, it had come to his own expense, and Onewhisker had lost several claws on both his hind and forepaws.

Ashfoot had told Onewhisker that she would forever owe him, because his mate had died saving her kit. He had denied, saying he owed her, as he didn't even try to save Cloudkit. Ashfoot had argued, but Onewhisker was stubborn and never gave in.

"Ashfoot," Tornear began. She looked at him.

"No," Ashfoot interrupted. "Tornear, you listen." He looked surprised. She had barely talked ever since her offspring had died.

"Tornear, do you think that Eaglekit, Silverkit, Cloudkit, Crowkit, do you think that they were Deadfoot's?"

"Well, yeah. Eaglekit was, so the other three should be, right?"

Ashfoot let out a sly smile, and her eyes gleamed in triumph for the first time in a while.

"Wrong. Eaglekit was. But Silverkit? Cloudkit? _Crowkit_? Don't you think that it's suspicious that none of them were black like Deadfoot?"

Tornear sat up and shrugged. "They were all gray like you?"

Ashfoot's sly smile grew bigger. "Ha ha, I fooled you all. Silverkit was a silver _tabby_."

Tornear sat in the tranquility. He thought: Deadfoot, a black tom; Ashfoot, a gray she-cat; Eaglekit, a gray tom; Crowkit, a darker gray tom; Cloudkit, a gray tom with white patches; Silverkit, a silvery tabby she-kit; _himself, a gray tabby tom_.

_Silence is louder than words._

Tornear was the…

"You are the father of my second litter, fool." She pushed her long muzzle into his soft chest fur. "Oh, Tornear."

He curled around her yet again, pulling his long tail across her gray stomach.

"I love you, Ashfoot."

"I love you too, Tornear."

He rested his chin on top of her head, and she let out a long purr.

"Ashfoot," Amber eyes met deep blue ones. "As long as I live, I will never let anyone touch that tom."

"I know you won't."

Outside, Onewhisker gasped as he heard those words.

* * *

~~Time skip to The Last Hope~~

Onestar shakily got to his paws. He had lost one life (he had six left), and the only reason his belly had not been sliced open like Tigerstar (by Tigerstar) was because Ashfoot had stayed by his side. Speaking of which, where was she?

"Crowfeather," he began to ask her son.

"I chased out Breezepelt. He betrayed us," he meowed breathlessly.

Onestar was shocked, but he had no response. "Where's Ashfoot?"

Heathertail look up from licking a scratch on her haunches. "Last I saw her, she was on the shore with Tornear."

The three cats ran out of camp and breathlessly sprinted to the lake.

As they reached the shore, Onestar's breath hitched as he saw Ashfoot. Her neck had been ripped open and Tornear was bending over her. His belly was bleeding and a large pool of blood, Ashfoot's and Tornear's, was beneath the both of them.

Crowfeather ran over to his mother and hissed to Tornear, "You could have saved her!"

Tornear chuckled and collapsed next to Ashfoot, his flanks heaving unevenly.

"Oh my son!" Crowfeather's blue eyes became glazed with confusion.

"You have been cursed with conflicting emotions of forbidden love. It is not your fault. Eaglekit was Deadfoot's, but you, Silverkit, and Cloudkit were mine. we had you growing up, thinking Deadfoot was your father, but no. _I am your father._ Avenge me. Snowtuft…" His breath was dying away and his eyes were fluttering closed. "He killed us. Avenge me…"

"Father! No!" Crowfeather had accepted this now. It only made too much sense. How many times had Tornear tried to protect. Too many times.

"Ashfoot… I promised… I protected him… He… He has become a fine warrior…" Tornear was speaking to Ashfoot now.

Crowfeather yelled out, "I'm sorry! I never knew."

Tornear locked gazes with Crowfeather for the last time. "I lived my life knowing… Knowing you never knew… Never knew… You never…" He threw his head back as more blood pooled from the small but deep wound.

"I loved you Crowfeather… As my son… You… Are… My… Son…."

_Tornear was gone._

* * *

**There is a StarWars connection in there, when he is like, ****_"I am your father,"_**** but like, that wasn't on purpose.**

**Like it? R&R! I got cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) and brownies! [] [] [] [] [] []**


End file.
